According to current models of advertising, breaks to show advertisements may be defined according to a schedule. As a result, the broadcasting of video programs, such as television broadcasting may be designed to accommodate the advertising schedule. When the time for an advertising break arrives, the television program is interrupted. At the end of the advertising break, the television program may resume, or another television program may start.
One drawback with this model is that the producer of the program cannot control the occurrence, or timing, of the advertising breaks. This may lead to incongruous, inappropriate, or ineffective advertisements being displayed to viewers. Advertising breaks according to a fixed schedule can be disruptive to the natural flow of a television program. As a result, the viewer experience when watching a program may be degraded, and the effectiveness of the advertisements may decrease.
Similar issues arise when advertising within Internet-based video. Videos that are distributed within an IP-based system typically have advertising breaks hardwired into specific time slots, which may also degrade the viewer experience, and the effectiveness of advertising.